Who is that guy?
by Fiery Wings
Summary: There is a guy who Misaki can't stop talking about. Who is he? and what does Usui think? One shot


It was a normal evening in Seika high. There in the student council sat the diligent student council members, the strict and demonic president and a very annoying presence namely Usui Takumi.

"Usui don't sit on my table" the president commanded half-heartedly. What was the point? He was going to disobey anyways.

"But Kaichou I love to see your concentrating face and the table gives me the best view" replied Usui, a stupid grin on his face. Misaki sighed in annoyance. She was all ready to scream at him but was interrupted by a phone call.

"Hello?" Misaki answered. "Oh Oh my God! Jason!"

"Umm yeah I'm good. How are you? Haven't heard from you for so long." Misaki was smiling now.

'Jason? Hmm an English name?' thought Usui as he watched his Kaichou continue the conversation, work forgotten, a smile never leaving her face. ' Who is this guy' he thought.

"Yeah sure" she laughed. Jason guy must have said something funny. "Hey umm you free on Friday?"

"Yeah you are? That's great! Will you be judge for our on-spot creative event for the school cultural fest this Friday?"

"Oh thank you. Thank you so much. I'll see you later then. Bye" Misaki ended the conversation. Still smiling.

"Ok student council members. We have our judge for the onspot event." Misaki declared to the student council.

The onspot event started by Seika two years ago had been a great hit. It was an event in which winners of all the other events got together and had to do something totally unexpected. A task that changed every year and which was most awaited for. This year, the participants had to present a presentation. This presentation however was made by the third years and most of it involved shit, double meaning jokes and film references. Yup. This year was going to be fun.

Finding a judge for this event was a really difficult job. Having finally managed it, Misaki was quite pleased.

"Kaichou? Who was that Jason guy?" asked Usui as they were leaving school grounds.

"Jason is my senior." Misaki turned to him with a huge smile on her face. "He is Awesome! He was the winner of almost all the events back in middle school. Also he is very very difficult to please. No one was ever able to impress him….no one but me ofcourse" Anyone could see the bragging aura around Misaki. "He is brilliant. Trust me, he will thrash everyone left, right and center. This year is going to be fun just you wait Usui!" she said.

The happiness she was feeling caused Usui to smile too. 'Jason huh? Let's see' thought Usui.

Who is this guy?

* * *

The rest of the days went quite normally. Well normal atleast for humans. A certain Alien had a very tough week.

Usui had an entire week of being ignored by Misaki. This time he didn't even do something stupid or perverted. Misaki was too busy making everything perfect for Mr. Jason. The times when she did spend with Usui, that is the time he walked (Stalked) her around, she just would not keep shut about Jason. Misaki knew everything about him! Everything!

One certain event was especially weird. A day before the culturals she had scolded the entire Flower arrangement committee, which was filled with girls, about getting the wrong flowers.

"I told you guys to get yellow flowers. The flower species dosen't matter! It HAS to be yellow!" she screamed.

"But Misaki we are having a mixed bouquet for everyone so why yellow flowers?" asked Shizuko who was the head of the floral arrangements. "Because he loves yellow!" screamed Misaki again.

Usui was annoyed was an understatement.

Who was this guy?

* * *

It was finally cultural day. Most events were over. Dance performances were being held on stage. Misaki along with Sakura and Usui was waiting near the gate for Jason to arrive.

"I'm nervous!" exclaimed Misaki.

"Misaki-chan is going to meet Kurosaki san after a long time right? She must obviously be nervous" said Sakura.

"Kurosaki?" asked Usui unsure of the unfamiliar name.

"oh yeah I never told you his full name is Jason Kurosaki. He is half-American." Said Misaki.

Half- American. First Name basis. Now Usui was surely annoyed

Damn it who is this guy?

His week long question was finally answered when The judge of on-spot, Jason Kurosaki finally appeared. He was Usui's height with Black hair and streaks of red. He was wearing a light blue shirt and black formal pants.

"I see your wardrobe hasn't changed." Said Misaki as she handed him the yellow flowers.

"I see you matched your dressing to mine." Said Jason. Misaki was also wearing a blue shirt with her uniform instead of the normal white. Misaki smirked.

"Thanks for the flowers by the way. Yellow must have been your idea." Said Jason with a smile of his own.

He then proceeded to look around. He saw Sakura and said "Sakura san where is your jacket?" Sakura frowned.

He then looked at Usui and said "Messed up hair. No tie. Shoes not polished. Whats wrong with you? Go fix yourself" Misaki giggled after hearing this.

* * *

The rest of the day and events had gone smoothly. The on-spot was a big hit and the judge made many haters. The student council members, Jason and Usui were sitting in the SC room. Misaki had gone to talk to the principal.

Jason yawned and stretched. He then proceeded to go sit in Misaki's chair. Everyone was looking at him strangely. Didn't he know about the student President's wrath?

"You can't sit there. Its Kaichou's chair." Said Usui who was himself sitting on her table.

"Naa she won't kill me." He replied nonchalantly "I'm allowed to do stuff. I have been annoying her ever since she won that competition. That was the day we became friends."

He looked dreamily. Then He started smiling as if suddenly returned to reality. "You guys wanna hear about it?" he asked with a smile

Soon all SC members were gathered around him.

"So it was the semi finale round and their task was to impress me. Out of 7 people only, 3 could go for the finals. So I asked her what she wanted to be. So she replied that she wanted to be me." He smiled at the weird looks everyone gave him.

"What? Didn't hear me? I said I want to be you Jason." Came the voice of Misaki from the doorway.

She was standing there near the door, smiling. She entered inside and all the members stood in attention. She walked all the way upto Jason and continued.

"I want to be you. I want to sit there, Wearing a blue shirt, pen in my hand, frown on my face and judge people. I want to earn the kind of respect that you receive. I want to be able to take on the amount of responsibilities you have. I want to be the person that others look up to. Jason, I want to be you" she finished.

Both Jason and Misaki were smiling and the SC members were crying and clapping.

"Great speech oh Ms. President."

"Just what you expect from Kaichou"

"So touching. So beautiful."

Soon enough everyone was laughing.

* * *

"So this Jason guy is Ayuzawa's mentor?" asked Usui. They were in the Maid Latte kitchen and Usui was cleaning it so they could go home.

"Yup! He is my mentor. He was there when Dad left. He taught me how to cope up and how to move on. He is really important to me." Misaki said with a sad smile on her face, no doubt thinking about the past.

Well Usui couldn't possibly alow her to think of the past now could he? Not when he was here.

"Ne Kaichou~" Usui said as he, in one swift movement, trapped Misaki between his body and the kitchen counter.

"Usui you perverted alien what are you doing?" she screamed angrily but her face was already red.

"Kaichou has been ignoring me lately. I need to punish her~" he teased as he moved closer.

Misaki tried to push him away but him being stronger, didn't even buldge. He just kept coming closer and closer and soon she stopped struggling and closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable.

And the wait wasn't long. Soon enough, Misaki was greeted with a soft pair of lips. But they left as soon as they came. That was weird. It was quite unlike Usui to not kiss the breath out of her, especially when she was not protesting. But she soon realised why.

Usui's lips had moved down from her lips to the side of her neck where he was now leaving butterfly kisses.

Misaki's entire body froze as she could feel nothing but his lips and think of nothing but him.

"ouch" she said as she felt him bite her. Wait. Bite her? He was leaving a hickey?

And indeed he was cause after biting her, he looked at her with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Her face now turned 50 shades red as she screamed at the top of her voice "YOU PERVERTED OUTER SPACE ALIEN!" Misaki then stomped off muttering curses as Usui laughed and followed her.

Who cares who that guy was?


End file.
